movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George/Transcript
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Winnie-the-Pooh-and-a-Day-for-Eeyore/Movie?id=32672 TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle presents (the intro plays) AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George. (the story begins) (Bedroom was seen) Narrator: Now this may be the room of any small boy. For it turns it belongs to a boy named Tails. Narrator: Now like any small child, Tails has his stuffed animal friends to play with and together they lived in a wonderful world of make believe now his best friend is a monkey named AiAi. (AiAi is seen) Narrator: Now AiAi had some very unusual adventures and it all happened right here in the Hundred Acre Wood. (song plays) Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood where Tails plays, You find this enchanted neighborhood of Tails' childhood days. A tugboat named George is his name, and MeeMee, and plus Baby. There's Pongo, The heroes and Tommy and Tallulah. And there's Archimedes. But most of all, AiAi the Monkey. AiAi the Monkey, AiAi the Monkey, Tubby little cubby ole stuff with fluff. He's AiAi the Monkey, AiAi the Monkey, Willy nilly silly ole monkey. AiAi: Yeah. Yeah. (Song ends) (and stops) (Story begins) Narrator: Now the Hundred Acre Wood boasted many natural wonders, but none was more beautiful than a tiny stream running through the forest. (Leaf fell into the river) Narrator: This particular stream had a very long way to travel and by the time it reached the edge of the forest, it had grown up so it was almost a river. (Leaf goes down the brook) Narrator: "Being grown up," it said to itself, "there is no hurry. We shall get there someday." (It goes under the bridge) Narrator: Now crossing the river, at its most peaceful spot, was an old wooden bridge. (We walked along) Narrator: It was a familiar spot to our heroes for they would often wander there doing nothing in particular, and thinking nothing in particular. But on the most recent of these excursions, something took their mind off of nothing. (A pinecomb fall on Griff's head) (and hit him) Griff: Ow! Huh? (rubs his head) Robert: A pinecomb. Tanya Mousekewitz: So that's why. (We think) Zoe: Now what would that be doing there? Yin: They come from pine trees. Yang: So that's why. (We tripped and rolled down the hill) (like a bowling ball) (Landed onto the bridge) (and stopped) (Pinecomb fell in the river) (with a splash) Fluffers: Oh. Andrew: Gosh. The pinecomb fell into the water. Ed: But it floats. Edd: Because it's light. Eddy: See how it floats under the bridge? Blossom: So that's why. Bubbles: I bet it can do it again. Buttercup: That's great. (We go get more pinecombs) Toulouse: Let's get more pinecombs. (We carry them) Berlioz: That's the way we can play a game. (We drop them in the river) Marie: That's impressive. AiAi: This is interesting. Dexter: Entertaining. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Let's play a game. Sandy: With pleasure. Narrator: Yeah. And it's called AiAi Sticks. Jiminy: So that's what. Narrator: One day, The heroes, Pongo, Tommy, Tallulah and Baby were play AiAi Stick. Pongo: Okay. The first character, who should pass their sticks all the way under the bridge, wins. (Psy was just fishing) (to catch some fish) (Maybe a pokemon water type) (if there was one) (We drop our sticks in the river) (and off they go) (Under the bridge) (below) Baby: I can see mine. I won. Timothy Q. Mouse: What do you mean? Mushu: That's not a stick. Wallace: For that second, who is that? (Dragonfly flies away) Tulio: That's a fly. Miguel: Doh! Fat Albert: You must have used the wrong stick. Psy: Oh! I caught a bite! Freddi: And what's that bite? (He reals it in) Luther: What is it? What is it? Feebas: Feebas. Stacey: A Feebas? Oh wow. Ricky: A pokemon. Dr. Ghastly: So that's why. Psy: Oh dear. A water type pokemon. Panda: So that's why. Psy: Come to Psy, Feebas. Emily: You got him. (Feebas Water Guns at Psy) Anderson: Oh snap! Psy: Why you! Shet: Can't catch that Pokemon, can you? (Feebas splashes around the bridge) (the Dwarfs get splashed) Psy: Okay, You asked for it. Tickity Tockity Clickity Cock! (Thunder Punches it) (with a loud ZAP!) All: Oh. Nick: Did you see that?! Judy: What a shock. Gumball: To shock a fish. Lillian: Good knock out. Stephenie: You caught him. Psy: I think it worked. Now, Go pokeball. Harry: Get him. (Psy tosses a pokeball) Amy: That'll catch him. (It gets sucked into the pokeball, Then it shakes) Stinky: Uh-oh. Anais: Don't break free. Don't break free. Please. Darwin: Please stay shut. (Bradley covers his eyes) Big C: Call me when it closes. (Psy crosses his fingers) Woody: Please stay shut. (The pokeball stops shaking) Buzz Lightyear: He's got it, Woody. Woody: Phew. Buzz Lightyear: That was close. (Psy grins) Panda: You've got him so easily. Psy: Alright! I've got Feebas! Brainy: Well done! (Booker gives a thumbs up) Coco Bandicoot: He's done it! Stephen Squirrelsky: Not always easy to catch a pokemon. Sandy: Always hard, yes? (Andrew nods) Andrew: Piece of cake! Dexter: Anyway, Where are the sticks? Johnny Bravo: And where could they be? (George appears from under the bridge) General Skarr: Hold it. That's George. Hector Con Carne: What the...? Stomach: How'd he get down there? Judy: George, What are you doing in the river? Nick: He must have fallen in. Gidget: You need help? Max: Can we get you out? Snowball: We need a boulder to make a wave. Duke: Got it. (We go find a perfect boulder) Cow: That looks like the right one. Chicken: I don't think this is a good idea. Little Dog: It might injure him. Baboon: George, Would you stop that spinning? It muddles me rather. Weasel: I hope it works. Danny: 1. Einstein: 2. Stanz: 3. Alvin: 4. (We drop the boulder on George) Ian: 5. Ryan: Oops. Tyler: Sorry for that. Comquateater: That was not a good idea. Julimoda: Bad one, to be exact. (George came out of the water) Alex: Oh gosh. Here he is again. Gloria: We're sorry about that. Marty: What a mess. Melman: You're so wet. Inspector Gadget: Poor George. Penny: How did you fell in the river? Mario: By getting knocked into the river? George: I've been bounced into the river. Luigi: By someone, I suppose. Anderson: Not me. Cuddles: I didn't do it. (Thomas appears) Giggles: Look. It's Thomas O'Malley. Dexter: Thomas, How did this happen? Thomas O'Malley: By doing what? Duckman: Did you bounced George into the river? Ajax: Or scared him? Thomas: Oh no. No. All I just did is cough and it went like this. (coughing) Robin Hood: Is the truth or lies? George: I knew he bounced me. Thomas: I didn't bounced. I coughed. Maid Marian: You lie. George: Bouncing or coughing, It's all the same. Thomas: Oh no. It's not. Baby: Try bouncing me, Thomas. Skippy Rabbit: Go ahead. Demonstrate it. Thomas: All I did was coughed. George: You bounced. Thomas: Coughed. George: Bounced. Thomas: Coughed! Slappy: Great Scott! Narrator: Excuse me, Perhaps I can help. Skippy Squirrel: It's the Narrator. Buster Moon: Is this a lie he's telling? Ash: Or the truth? Narrator: In order to find out what really happened, we'll simply return to the spot where George was thinking by the side of the river, up at the top of page 245. Ellie: There's George. Waldo: We've found him. (Thomas pounced George) Jingle: So that's what. Charles: Did you see that? Julie: He pounced George. Shy: He did bounced him, You liar. Trix: That's right. (We look at Thomas firmly) FanBoy: Well? What do you have to say? (Thomas grins) Aku Aku: You made it done by accident. Thomas O'Malley: Oh, well, it was just a joke! Ooh, some people have no sense of humor! (He leaves) (He leaves) ChumChum: What's his problem like? Pongo: All he cares is his bouncing. George: Why should Thomas O'Malley think of me? Nobody else does. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why would you say that, George? Bullwinkle: What makes you think of that? (George didn't reply and leaves) Rocky J. Squirrel: Aw, he left. Narrator: Without question, something was troubling George, and while his friends puzzled over his unusual behavior, George followed the stream back to his gloomy spot which became even gloomier than usual. (George was more gloomy) George: Pathetic. Just as I thought, no better from this side. Nobody minds; nobody cares. Pathetic. Blossom: What's the matter, George? Bubbles: What makes you think anything's the matter with George? Buttercup: Tell us. Please. George: Why should I be sad? It's my birthday-the happiest day of the year. Danny Danbul: Your birthday? You shouldn't be sad. Olie Polie Bear: You should be happy. Yin: You want presents? Yang: If you do, please feel free. Wallace: Blow out the candles on your cake? Bert Raccoon: There's lots of them. Ralph: You can have a party, Like Blue's. Melissa: Correct. George: No thanks. Some do, Some don't. So enjoy yourself. I'll be just here and be miserable all the time. Frylock: So that's what he means. Rocky: Wait, I've got an idea. Come on. George, Stay right where you are. Andrina: So do I. Narrator: So the heroes heading back to AiAi's house as they can. (we arrive) (Tommy and Tallulah were trying to reach the knocker) (to knock on) Melody: Hello Tommy and Tallulah. Barbra: What's up? Tommy: Trying to reach the knocker. Emerald: Need help? AiAi: Hey, I'm right here. You think I was home? Tawnie: Oh hi AiAi. Sasha: We're gonna get George a present. Elliot: And we'll need your help. Courage: Cause it's his birthday and he's just gloomy that he thinks that nobody cares about him. But we do. Doc: Why, yes, yes, that's true. Sneezy: But... But... W-what s-s-s-should we g-give him? Ah... Ah... Ah... (We hold his nose) Grumpy: Don't sneeze, Sneezy. Or you'll blow us away. (Sneezy sighs): Atchoo! Bashful: Bless you. (We go in AiAi's house) Lumpy: This is the place. Happy: What should we give George? Sleepy: I wonder what presents should suit George. AiAi: I know, A pot of honey would pleased him. Nutty: Really? Johnny Bravo: I don't think that will do. I mean you might eat all the honey up. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tommy: We can have Thomas to do a bounce trick for George. Jenny (My Life As A Teenage Robot): Exactly. Brad: No. That wouldn't be a good plan. Tuck: Not at all. Tallulah: How about a balloon? Brittany: More balloons? Tommy: Don't mine that. We got things to do on his birthday. Jeanette: More presents. (We split up) Eleanor: I hope the plan goes well. Narrator: So that's what they did. The heroes split up to make a plan for George's birthday. (We go along) (to get the supplies) Narrator: Then suddenly AiAi feels a tickling in his nose and then it goes all the way now to his toes as he says... AiAi: Hmm.... Now let's see what the idea was. Narrator: So AiAi gets a little something to please him, Meanwhile with the heroes. Alvin S.: I wonder what we can do to help George cheer up on his birthday. (Suddenly a Pachirisu came down a tree) Simon: What's that? Theodore: Ooooh. A Pachirisu. Tim: So that's why. Tanya Num-Nums: Oh, So cute. (Goes to it) Here Pachirisu. Nice Pokemon. Won't harm you. Tallulah: Be careful now. Monica: Wait, It might shock you. Karen: Not too close. Tanya: Nice poke... Tallulah: Watch out! (Pachirisu shocks Tanya) Wallace: Oh heck! Monica: Wanted to catch him. Don't you? Karen: Looks like you've done it the wrong way. Tanya: Guess I did. Wubbzy: Not as easy as you thought it would be. Walden: Try a pokemon move. Daizy: That should work. Tanya: I'll try. I must dig. Hugga Tugga Ugga Tugga Too! Rocko: It's working. (Tanya digs underground) Sheila Fox: Get him, Tanya! Tanya's voice: Hugga Tugga Ugga Tugga Too! Magilla: This should work. (Tanya came out of underground and hits Pachirisu) Piper: That's impressive. (Pachirisu gets up) (and goes to attack) Tanya: Finish you up with Sand Tomb. Tanya Anya Aye Aye Hawaii! Sparx: Impressive. (Sand Tomb hits Pachirisu) Hunter (Road Rovers): You got him! (Pachirisu faints) Coleen: Yay! Tanya: Now, Ultra ball! (Tosses it) Buck: Get him! (Pachirisu gets sucked into the Ultra Ball) Otto: Perfect! (It wobbles) Larry 3000: Watch it. (Tanya gasps) Ren: Careful. Edd: Please stop. Eddy: Wait. (Ernest Jr. quivers) Stimpy: I can't watch. (It stops wobbling) Ed: Oh no. (PPGs gasps) Rocko: It stopped. Danny (Cats Don't Dance): You've got him. Tanya: Yay! Yay! Sawyer: Bon appetit. Cranston: Great. Now she caught a Pachirisu. Wooly: Success. Narrator: Back with AiAi, Who takes the last lick of honey, He went back to his business with George. (AiAi has the last lick of his honey) AiAi: Now let me see, where was I going? Oh, yes! George! I was going to-oh bother this jar seems to be! I must give George something! I think I shall go see my good friend Archimedes perhaps he can help! Flea: What the... Archimedes' house is back up? How? Buena Girl: A replacement, I suppose. Anderson: AiAi, Did you eat all the honey from that pot? Rikochet: I suppose he might have. Anderson: Good grief. Buster Bunny: I can't believe it. (At Archimedes' house) (however) (Archimedes was hanging a picture) (up on the wall) (We knock) Babs Bunny: Let us in. Archimedes: Yes? Lady Kluck: We've come to tell you something. Yin: It's George's birthday. Yang: And we're going to give him gifts and presents and balloons. Psy: But... AiAi ate all the honey from this pot. Krypto: And the thing is... Now what will we give George? Streaky: He can just have that pot. Brainy: If something else was in it, that is. Lillian: Can you write... Stephenie: Something down? Blossom: Like 'Happy Birthday'? Bubbles: Yeah. That's the one. Archimedes: Certainly would. Buttercup: Oh boy. (Archimedes writes it) Little John: There we go. Judy: Looks fine. Nick: Perfect. AiAi: Thanks, Now George will be really pleased. Tod: More like it. Archimedes: I'll go tell Tails the good news. Copper: With pleasure. (Archimedes flies off) (to tell Tails the news) (He sees the others carrying a balloon) (and some gifts) Ed: Not fast or it'll pop. Edd: Don't worry. We've got other balloons. Eddy: Don't trip. Tennessee: Take it easy now. (They bump into a tree) Chumley: Oof! (They roll) (down the slope) Courage: Phew. Cow: That was close. (BOOM!) Chicken: What was that? Tongueo: Uh oh. Rompo: Now what's happened? Tongueo: It popped. Rompo: When it hit something. Ernest Jr.: What'll we do now? Fester Coo-Coo: Don't worry. I've got other balloons. (They came to George) (at last by blowing up more balloons) Speckle: George. Reba: Guess what? Robbie: We got balloons for you. But this one popped. Darnell: Don't worry. They've been blown up. Luna: Hope you're happy. Harry: This is what you'll enjoy. Earl: Hope. Amy: Let's see if it does. (The rest of us came) Stinky: Here comes the rest of us. Stephen Squirrelsky: George. Bunnie: We've got a surprise for you. Sandy: A pot. Andrew: And guess what's in it? Amy: Has your name on it. Harry: It says George. Earl: Happy Birthday. Stinky: It's your Birthday. George: I like it. Dwarfs: Hooray! Ed: How about a party? Edd: Great idea. Eddy: That'll cheer him up more. Toulouse: Great idea. Narrator: Later. (Party was made) (at last) Tails: Many happy returns, George! Berlioz: It's your best birthday. (We cheered) All: Hooray! Archimedes: Ooh, bravo! Bravo! Good show! This reminds me of the party we once gave my great uncle Robert. He had just reached the ripe old age of one hundred and three though, of course, he'd only admit to ninety-seven. So, we had to instruct the guests to pretend that he- Marie: Had a day? Thomas: Hello! Dan Danger: Oh, look. it's Thomas O'Malley. Pongo: Oh no, Not Thomas. Debbie: Yes, Thomas. He's come to apologize. Baby: Hello, Thomas! We're having a party! Ruthie: Want to join? Thomas: A party?! (chuckles) Oh boy! A party! Thomases love parties! Oh, and cake! Mmm, mmm! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Yoko: Told you. Pongo: D'oh you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to George! Hmph w-well, I think Thomas should leave! Bill Cosby: No, you can't be serious. Fat Albert: Nonsense. Dumb Donald: Everyone knows that isn't true. Baby: Aww, Let him stay. Mushmouth: Agreed. AiAi: What do you think, Tails? Tito: Please? Tails: I think we should play... AiAi Stick. Rudy: Good choice. Thomas: AiAi-sticks?! Oh boy! (chuckles) That's what Thomases do best! Russell (Fat Albert): See? Narrator: So they gathered on the old wooden bridge and played the game for many contented hours. And George, who had never played it before, won more times than anyone else. But poor Thomas won none at all. Skippy Rabbit: Poor Thomas. Thomas: (growls) Thomases don't like AiAi sticks. Little John: See? Baby: Let's play it again. Maggie Lee: Yes, please. MeeMee: We must go home, now, dear; it's past your bedtime! Ben the Fox: Okay, good luck, MeeMee and Baby. Pongo: (yawns) I think we should all be going. Jack Jackalope: By Jove. Archimedes: Yes, quite right! Congratulations, George! It's been a delightful party! Oinky Doinky: Correct. George: Thanks. Mr. Blue Jay: Oh, it's our pleasure. (Thomas walks away sadly) (and feels sorry for what he has) George: Thomas, I'd be happy to tell you my secret for winning at AiAi-sticks. Daggett: I agree. Thomas: You do? George: It's very easy; you just have to let your stick drop in a twitchy sort of way. Norbert: That's right. Thomas: Yeah, I forgot the twitch, that was my problem! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Rodney: I see. Tommy: Thomas' alright. Really. Cappy: Exactly. Tails: Of course he is. Fender: And always will be. AiAi: Everyone is, really. That's what I think, though I don't suppose I'm right. Callie: What do you mean? Stephen Squirrelsky: But you are. Silly monkey. Deputy: Yes. Narrator: And that was a Day for George. Alice: Yes, it was. (Book closes) William: That's all folks. (Toy AiAi winks) (as the scene ends) (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on other movie spoof travels. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Next time. Since I like trains and boats. (We winked) (and waved) (Tabby Cat Sisters Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts